


easy

by soulshrapnel



Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [13]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Lime, M/M, Spanking, belt spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulshrapnel/pseuds/soulshrapnel
Summary: Krennic needed, as he so often did, to be shown his place.(Kinktober, Day 13: Spanking)
Relationships: Orson Krennic/Wilhuff Tarkin
Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	easy

**Author's Note:**

> (Shout-out to Mallorn; turns out it's impossible to write a fic about Tarkin and spanking without thinking of her work.)

Tarkin really needed to stop mixing work with pleasure this way.

He had Director Krennic bent over in front of him on the desk of an unused meeting room, his trousers pulled down to his knees and his stupid cape pushed aside to expose his now-reddened, bruising ass. Tarkin was still fully clothed; the only thing he'd removed was his belt, curling it into a loop and hitting Krennic with the stiff leather of it, after his hand alone had proved insufficient to make Krennic submit. He had submitted now, though, grunting and moaning shamelessly against the desk as Tarkin hit him again and again.

Krennic had failed to meet Project Stardust's construction targets for this quarter, yet again, and when Tarkin had dressed him down for it he had snapped back and been insubordinate in front of the entire rest of the team. That was what this was about, clearly. Krennic needed, as he so often did, to be shown his place.

At last Tarkin paused, and he put the belt down for a moment. He cupped one of Krennic's cheeks in his hand, running his fingers along one of the rawest patches. It was very satisfying the way Krennic's breath caught and sped.

Whatever the other problems with Krennic - and there were many - he did, at least, have a good ass. Tarkin had been inside it before.

"Is there something you want?" Tarkin asked.

Krennic squirmed underneath him, pressing his hip up against Tarkin's hand, parting his thighs unmistakably. His arousal had been plain to see already - Krennic didn't bother hiding such things - but the display was strangely fitting in its animalism. Tarkin had seen creatures like this in the forest as a boy, dumb beasts in heat, presenting for their mates - or for whatever male of the species happened to be nearest. "Please."

The trouble was that Krennic was _easy._ Everyone knew it. It didn't take much to get him into this state; but once he was fucked properly, no impression would be left upon him afterwards. He'd go right back to treating Tarkin with his usual disrespect the next morning. Tarkin had learned that after the last time.

Tarkin withdrew his hand. He reached for his belt and put it back around his waist where, according to uniform regulations, it belonged.

"Then you'd better meet your targets properly next time," Tarkin said.

He turned on his heel. Krennic was still protesting, behind him, as he walked all the way out the door.


End file.
